It is imperative that microbial ecologists better understand the capabilities and limitations of bacteria of the genus Bacillus in degrading the many aromatic compounds being continually introduced into the biosphere. During year 02 of this project, we will continue to delineate the major pathways by which Bacillus species dissimilate aromatic molecules. We have found and continue to find novel pathways among representatives of this bacterial genus. Also during year 02 we plan to establish the quantitative importance of aerobic sporeformers to the overall degradation of aromatic compounds in soil and water (a Ph.D thesis will be devoted to this topic). During year 02 several aromatic pathway enzymes will be purified and characterized, including a protocatechuate 2,3-dioxygenase and a homoprotocatechuate 2,3-dioxygenase. We expect to submit at least three manuscripts for publication in peer-review journals during the coming year.